Black Sheep, Come Home
by LePipi
Summary: Sam had been handling phone calls, writing letters and cursing his afterlife since early morning and was currently up to his knees in paperwork. Lucifer left three days ago and he hadn't heard from him since. Lovey Dovey, Smutty, Samifer interlude of my other fic, The Long Day of Pink. Can be read as stand alone.


Black Sheep, Come Home

Sam had been handling phone calls, writing letters and cursing his afterlife since early morning and was currently up to his knees in paperwork. Lucifer left three days ago and he hadn't heard from him since. Hell had gone wild over his brother's relationship and it was up to Lucifer to take care of the mess. Which meant he had to help too. And right now he was arranging torture chambers for demons who were stupid enough to speak against his brother. Of course, nothing was random. There was a special set of rules which set punishment according to the weight of the crime. Calling his brother a traitor? Six hours in torture chamber number 2866, torture practice by newly-made demons. Attempting to get on TV and preach against interspecies relationships? Three weeks in torture chamber number 831 under master torturer Alistair. But _then_, you have to check Alistair's schedule, ask him if he's available, which means more phone calls, which means, more time-wasting, which means re-scheduling, which means more and more damn paperwork.

Of which all add ups to a very, very foul mood for Sam.

"I understand, but what _you _don't understand is that Alistair is booked, and _come on_ these are crossroads demons, don't tell me they're too much for you." Sam stressed the words after a whole half hour of arguing with Azazel over the phone. It was just six assholes that needed a lesson in keeping in line.

"Then find time! You _know _that I can just as easily put you to instrument polishing if I felt like it." Sam was the reasonable one, sure. But sometimes, being reasonable just didn't pay off. Demons were getting soft on him and that was just something hell couldn't afford at the given time.

"_I don't care you-" _His breath cut short mid swearing that asshole to the pit, when he felt that ever familiar presence behind him.

With a click he shut off that world of stress and turned to give his attention to the only calm he was offered.

"Lucifer."

"Hello, Sam."

Sam's arms came around the broad shoulders of his partner, who stood squatted by his chair. Hell, he'd missed that puff of blond head. In turn, Lucifer enveloped him by the waist, his head burying under Sam's chin, nose poking at his collarbone.

"I apologize for being away so long. You wouldn't believe the mess your brother's made." His voice came weary, Sam's hand coming to soothe him with fingers carding through his hair. The sigh of utter content was answer enough it was working.

"Dean's like that. He's not happy until he makes everyone around him miserable." He could feel the rumble of Lucifer's free laughter vibrate against his chest. It felt so good to be back with him again, it made Sam feel undeniably mushy with feelings. So he dipped his head down to Lucifer's shoulder, resting it there, breathing in the familiar and homey scent of his lover.

"You ever think he does it on purpose, to spite me?" Lucifer always had that insecurity that Dean didn't like him. In a sense it was true, Dean wasn't much fond of him, but he respected Lucifer as a ruler and as his brother's chosen. It was just difficult to explain Dean to him, and that the coolness he presented to Lucifer was just his big-brother instinct.

"Nah, he's just stupid like that. Him and Cas, both." Lucifer laughed again, that child-like carelessness to his voice he only ever showed to Sam.

"And what have you been doing here? Has anyone been giving you trouble?" Lucifer's head snapped up to face him, his eyes turning dangerous with the prospect of trouble. Sam only smiled softly and grazed a hand through the blond stubble bellow. He was so close to kiss and so lovely to give him that. With a dip he pecked his lips, retreating back to pet at his stubble again. If anything his winter-cold eyes grew worried with Sam's silence, as they sometimes did. He could feel pissed at Lucifer's ever-present protectiveness, but it was only endearing to Sam. A millennia of hardships to get where they were today only made him grateful for Lucifer. After everything they've been through it was understandable how Lucifer could get around any possible danger to Sam.

"No, it's just been a lot of paperwork and phone calls. Though, a lot of demons are getting whiny. It's weird." As he spoke he pushed back some stray hairs from his lover's forehead. He loved the fallen angel's bedhead, and found it even more fun to try and smooth it over; it never worked.

"I've noticed this too. Do you suppose it's me? Have I been too soft with them?" His Devil had a way of sounding so innocent it never ceased to amuse Sam.

"Could be they want more attention. Cause it's only the bad ones that get it you know, maybe they want some prize for good behavior? Plus, they're overworked, you know this. We just gotta make it clear that it's gonna be like this until everything mellows down." Lucifer seemed to be enjoying his petting, inclining his head further into Sam's hand until his cheek rested there.

"Dean was right about you being the smart one. You'll always be my better half, Sam." His voice came quiet with content, eyes slipping shut as he poised his head for further petting.

"You'll make me blush." Was Sam's retort, as his smile grew wider and wider.

"I intend to." His grey eyes opening to slits, a cat like grin to accompany the statement. Sam could feel the energy shift between them, from the easy loving company to the thrilling call for closeness.

"Get to it then." Sam bit his lip to accent the statement, and was rewarded by the slight widening of his lover's eyes. He loved surprising Lucifer, which in retrospect wasn't so hard to do. Everything he did, Lucifer followed with deep interest and attention. While he was most attentive in matters concerning their bed.

"As you wish. _King._" Sam chuckled at their inside-joke. His laugh came short when Lucifer lurched upwards to kiss hungrily. He always kissed like that, as if he couldn't get enough of Sam.

Sam's hands guided his lover's head, keeping him in the here and now. Fuck, he'd missed this. Even three days was more than he could handle away from him. Lucifer's presence was too big, too much, but just right. Their home felt empty without him there, Sam could even feel the loss of his silence.

And now, having him bellow, searching and wild with easy passion, his hands tightening almost painfully on his waist, he couldn't imagine a better world to be in. For all he did, all he was, and all he was mistaken for, Lucifer loved. He loved as fiercely as he hated, which was a scary amount. And not that kind of desperation that often got mistaken for love, no. He was a careful lover, mindful of his partner's both mind and body.

His mouth soft and slack, he moved languidly with Lucifer, sharp intakes of breath in between the soft press of lips and sharp graze of stubble. A quick flick of a tongue had Sam gasping for more. His fingers finding their way in that blonde mess, yanking to bring him forward, to take more. Thorough, slow and loving as they always were, Lucifer gave as much as he took and yearned to give more, always more.

With a sharp exhale, trembling breath against the equally spit-slick and swollen lips beneath, Sam asked for what he wanted.

"Bed?"

And in a flash of movement that was the angel, fallen or otherwise, in Lucifer, Sam was there. Laid over their unmade bed, left so without much care in the morning when he'd had a head full of worries, breathing heavily and gazing up expectantly. Lucifer above him, arms on either side of his own, heaving chest and pupils dilated. As he loved him.

"Here we are then." Came the snark he liked best, mouth pulling upwards at the side.

"Yeah. Got any ideas?" Sam played along with a smile, spreading his arms up, hands on Lucifer's wrists and slowly, slowly up to his biceps.

"I have a lot of ideas. I'm very creative when it comes to you, Sam." His sharp eyes followed Sam's hands turning to rake over his still clothed body.

"Yeah? Like what?" His smile could be heard, nails grazing gently at his arms.

"I could kiss you... here." Lucifer's hand moving to drag a finger over his collarbone.

"Or here." Lower, from his chest to his navel.

"I could tell you I love you, and touch you here." Sam's breath hitching at the fingers grasping his denim covered cock.

"I could hold you close, ask you to see and feel." His eyes glassy with the sheer power enveloping the room, divine love of both coursing through their bond.

"You know I'll follow." Sam's voice came breathless, hips inching further into the touch.

Lucifer's eyes snapped up to his, and there it was. The call of their connection.

Slow in the removal of clothing, they took their time in kissing between each accidental or purposeful touch of skin on skin. The fallen angel's hands on his chest, over his ribs, and flat on his stomach, his lips counting each hill of bone and muscle. Sam eagerly taking in his ever-present cold, the essence of his grace. Giving his own to trace the skin of a lover above the physical, lapping up the sounds and shivers he brought out in the divine. Naked and panting, arousal hanging heavy between them, with Lucifer's hand on his chest Sam was guided down on their bed. Laying spread and eager, secure in the love he was offered, this was where he shined brightest, this was the beginning and end, the center of Lucifer.

"You _are _beauty incarnated." His fingers roaming down his chest, Sam could feel the energy behind it bubbling to it's truest form, and gave it a push.

"And you're my God." Watching Lucifer as he was told this, Sam knew exactly what he was doing. The angelic and demonic in his lover would rise to full power; energy, direction, action, strength, focus, and most importantly, love, would tide and wave through him. Sam brought him harmony, and it was in those moments of absolute bliss Lucifer cherished him most, for Sam was the only one that could make him reach his own truth.

"As you are mine." The fallen angel dived down, meeting Sam's lips with his own. The rush of power was there, making him rise up to the challenge. For Sam it was hard to believe in everything Lucifer said. The facts were; he was a human and is now a demon. And then came the big words; the chosen one, the boy-king. And even after came Lucifer's even bigger words; proclamations of his sanctity, blessings and praise, calling Sam a God, eternal ruler, divine authority. Mostly, because Lucifer was too enamoured with him. As if opting to ignore the downsides of his personality, Lucifer would boast and raise the greatness in him to such an extent even Sam himself would forget about his shortcomings.

But, there was something undeniable about their love-making, something that to this day he can't quite make out. He is aware of Lucifer's powers, he can feel them. That part stopped being weird centuries ago. But, his own presence seemed to be becoming palpable when wrapped together. As if Sam had his own unique influence, his own line of energy that defied all else.

In times, alike this one, when Lucifer would kiss and Sam felt the buzzing course of divine energy through him, something would stir inside him. Something personal to him would wave along with the feel of Lucifer, as if too shy to mingle, it would pass along making his own way through the haze of power.

And now, naked and eager, together with his only one it was coming again. Just as the first spark waved by, Lucifer gasped, followed by a slight shake in the hands that held his waist. And his eyes stopping to gaze, slanted with want and knowing. Oh hell, he knew everything. Never was it mentioned, but Lucifer would always take a stop to give Sam a look. A look that said 'I know, and I want it.' As much as it made Sam want to give, give and give until Lucifer was past satisfied, it made him hesitate for he didn't know just what lied beneath his skin, beneath his demon and human. Nevertheless, he let it move, whatever that thread of energy/power/essence/_something else _inside him was, it made Lucifer light up and made Sam feel... well, however strange and foreign, and maybe even insulting the word felt, it made him feel _celestial_. And it was then, in those moments, when he would let that part of him course through their bond that Lucifer would let himself soar.

Shivering with energy, Sam welcomed the slight push at his thighs, spreading himself for the fallen angel. Eyes bright with intent, the blue overcoming the stormy grey, Lucifer aligned himself with Sam. His gaze landing on Sam, and he knew what was coming. _Finally._

With a groan from above, and a sigh of relief below, Lucifer was settled inside. He had a way of losing himself in Sam, which made it necessary for their relationship to establish a rule that Lucifer would stop and take his time before continuing. With choked off breaths and eyes tightly shut, Lucifer took the time to calm down. During his meditation period, Sam would smooth over his knuckles, make vague traces with his fingernails along his arms, draw circles along his lover's heaving chest, concentrating on where his heart thudded along. Barring himself to Lucifer wasn't what got Sam excited. Doing this with him, he felt at _home_, he felt the calmness of belonging, the relief of being welcomed. While in contrast, to Lucifer every time they would lay together was a new and exciting experience. Sam was a dream longed for, finally coming to realization, and all the wonder and nervousness it brought out in a person. No matter how many times Sam would urge him to be confident and at ease, Lucifer would tremble and fret when handling his body, at times too careful and not enough and then turn possessive and urgent. It was only when the balance came, that Sam would lose his breath.

With the first hesitant movements; a push inside, quick retreat, a pause for breath, push back, keep there, slow retreat, a longer pause, they finally set out the rhythm best suited for them. As Lucifer picked up the pace, Sam's heartbeat raced on. With every push, change of angle, his arousal followed in waves coursing through him. Settled in the pit of his stomach when Lucifer would wait, and then jab upwards at the press of his cock inside, through his chest and into his throat as he would moan out his excitement.

Being in bed with Lucifer, sharing his body and loving the other, was a consuming experience. The weight of the devil's grace grew as they proceeded, his body growing harder, touch more confident. It was up to Sam to add the final touch, that frightening and wonderful feeling they've come to acquire in their love-making.

He let the full mass of his essence burst through their bond. The sheer force of the action brought out a spectacle of colors, emotions, thoughts, _his self. _

Lucifer answered with a deep, guttural whimper, and there they were.

Tarnished, broken, twisted, _glorious, wide, soft, _white wings of his fallen angel.

The sight was enough to make Sam cum, but he held off, opting to moan out his unbearable arousal, the happiness the sight brought out in him, the sheer glory his lover was.

With trembling fingers he reached for the soft feathers, barely grazing them. The wings were an uneven mess, some clumps missing, some cut short, some sticking out in odd ends. But, they were _strong, _they've handled the cursed fate they were destined to, and still they glowed bright and clear.

Chancing a glance to Lucifer, his eyes slanted and begging '_Please.'._ His lover already gave the world his tragedy. Now came the reward.

Sam's hands lost in the wings, curled in around him, enveloped in each other; Lucifer was the first to let go, Sam following shortly after.

Gasping, sweat soaked, burning bodies in the aftermath they held each other. Their promise rang in their touches, to keep, to hold, to love. Forever.

"I love you, you know..." Lucifer's voice came lazy with affection, hair plastered to his forehead.

With a smile, Sam replied.

"Yeah... You know too."

And just as that cat-like grin came back, Lucifer's phone buzzed.

With an angry glance to the pile of clothes and a murmured curse he went to stand up. Squatted down and rummaging through pockets, however pissed off he felt, Sam only smiled wider at the voluptuous sight.

"Bad timing, Crowley." Lucifer's voice came flat and cold. He was right though, Sam was all up and ready for round 2, and then some lazy smooching, then round 3, then dinner, then round 4 and so on, and so on...

"_BAD TIMING? Bad timing is when Sam's brother and that blasted angel arrive in my studio and kiss on planewide telelvision! Do you have any idea what this will do for me?"_

"Crowley, slow down, and make sense." Sam successfully overheard the conversation and was in a frenzy for his clothes.

"_Dean and the angel kissed! Giving a 'fuck you all' before! The phones keep ringing, demons are piling at my doorstep, angels are stomping on my roof, it's like the crappy Biblical version of hell down here! I've got my ass on the line here, Lucifer! Astaroth has his nose in the bacon slicer, Daevas has his foot down the manhole!" _

"Crowley, just stop-"

"_Bael has his right elbow wedged in a sandwich toaster, Elios has both of his sellotaped to a hay threshing machine, and Gremory has his knee on a hamster and his dick on a porcupine!"_

"I'll handle it, Crowley!" Was Lucifer's yelling retort before shutting off that nervous wreck on the other side.

And while this was going on Sam stood in the living room staring blankly at the tv screen.

"_Scandalous as ever, the couple barged in on 'Hell Forbid' , scaring away the host Crowley, and we're gonna show you just what went down!"_

Cut to a video of his brother slobbering over the face of one very angelic Castiel.

Like an automaton, Sam made for the phone, dialing the numbers on instinct.

"_Yes?"_

"_Are you insane, Dean? What was that? Who does that? Without asking, without consulting with me, going up in that shirt, with those socks, are you kidding me?_"

**I love love! I love metaphysical love! I love Samifer! I love imagining Crowley as Alexei Sayle! **

**And onto serious business: The names Crowley lists off are demonic names in Christianity. The love/energy things happening with Sam and Lucifer is something I will come back to again and explain in the next chapter of The Long Day Of Pink, I promise it's relevant (and very mushy). All in all, I hope you liked reading and would love to hear feedback. If you want more Samifer interludes like this, then please, say so!**

**Safety and Peace to all!**


End file.
